


猫生仅此一次的恋爱一

by Natsukistark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsukistark/pseuds/Natsukistark
Summary: 喵





	猫生仅此一次的恋爱一

“May，你要相信我，我能照顾好自己的……不不不我不需要什么逗猫棒我才不会自己逗自己玩！”

Peter飞步阻止了他亲爱的Aunt May往他背包里塞各种奇怪猫玩具的行为。

 

他带着自己少的可怜的行李，一个背包和一个小手提袋——其中大半袋都是May强制性塞进去的[Parker家自制猫粮]——离开了自己狭小但是温暖的家，踏上了去往MIT的旅途。

他白色的耳机线从衬衫和毛衣之间穿过。走在去往车站的路途中，明明是已经走过十七年的道路，可能是因为今天走过的是即将离开的他，从路边花店摆放的沾满露珠的小雏菊，甜品店刚出炉小蛋糕飘散出的烟气，以及树冠里蹦来蹦去若隐若现的麻雀，都散发出意义不明的气息。挽留，欢送，期盼，未知。

 

他和他一起考上MIT的好友在一个上午拎着他们两个都很简陋的行李紧张的站在一栋高级公寓的门卫室小窗外，手里捏着一份疑似在公告板上撕下来的广告纸。

“您好……请问是这里有公寓外租吗？优惠的那种……啊我的意思特别外租的那一条，我是MIT的新生我朋友也是，我们想要合租。”Peter举起手中的广告纸，拘谨的说道。

他拘谨的原因正从四面八方压迫过来，无论是光洁的可以照人的地砖，还是自动识别的自动门，或者是门卫室内老大爷面前桌上一整套自动蒸馏的咖啡器具。

这是一件非常高级的公寓，毫无疑问。他用尾巴尖儿上的一撮小卷毛也能估算到他Aunt May一年的工资都买不起这上面任何房间内的一间厕所。然而他手里的广告纸，上面明确的标明着这栋高级的公寓对于MIT学生低到不可思议的优惠。

——SI公寓13层、16层外租。

——仅限MIT学生。

——严禁情侣。

——严禁噪音。

——严禁宠物。

——严禁各种party。

——剩余8 7 6 5 4 3 2

1间。

——年租500刀，包水电物业网费。

他的朋友Ned在学校门口的招租版上看到这张条件诡异的广告，毫不犹豫的撕下来拽着Peter向纸张上的地址奔来，生怕最后一间被人捷足先登。

你还在思考什么，你不想买你看中的那台相机了吗？Ned激动的说道。

想要，可是这不让养宠物。Peter在心里闷闷的说道。

等到他们顺着地址，走到SI公寓的门口，瞬间就被震惊了，Peter翻来覆去的又看了好几遍广告的内容，才终于敢确认没有走错。

年租500刀还附带水电什么的公寓，他在心里已经做好了可能看见的一栋外墙都在脱落发霉的危楼，然而眼前这栋精美的堪比商业街中心大厦的公寓，怎么看也不像是破旧到无法住人，难不成是个闹鬼的楼？这鬼还无比青睐MIT学生的青涩小气息？

最终Peter摸摸口袋里丝毫不丰满的钱包，贫穷战胜了恐惧心，拉着好友的圆粗的胳膊走进了公寓的大门。

 

门口大老爷把架在鼻梁上的墨镜往下拽了几分，打量着Peter。

“MIT的新生吗，小伙子们？”老大爷说道，“录取通知书在身上吗，请拿出来给我看看如果可以的话。”

于是老大爷拿过Peter和Ned的录取通知书，从旁边的抽屉里面拿出一台笔记本开始敲敲打打。

Peter内心的毫无疑问被震惊到了，现在看门的老大爷都这么潮？哦不对，现在看门老大爷都有权限上MIT的后台查资料？

“哦好吧，你们确实是MIT的学生，Penis Parker……”

“Peter！I'm Peter Parker.”Peter赶紧纠正道。

“Peter，OK，再问一句你们两个不是，呃、不是情侣吧？”

“Nononononono！”两人脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓一样。

“那恭喜你们可以租最后剩下的这间房，你们一定看到了，那些条件。”老大爷推着自己的墨镜说道，“你们租的这16层最里面的这间，更要严格遵守，不然的话会被立刻赶出去。”

Peter瞬间开始犹豫，而一旁的Ned已经忙不迭的点头表示一定遵守。

大爷直接把两把房门钥匙甩出来，然后准备送客。

“房租……”

“诶呀有空再说吧，不要耽误我追剧。”大爷头也不回的继续看他超大屏的液晶电视。

“最后能问一下那些规定是为了什么么？”Peter临走前最后问了一句。

“因为你们的邻居怕吵。”老大爷说道。

老大爷右前胸挂着的铁质名牌上明晃晃的印着：斯坦.李。

 

还有三天开学。

公寓内的环境实在是出乎意料的好。装修精致，家具齐全。除去共用的一个客厅一个厨房一个厕所，Peter和Ned各自拥有了一间十平米的小卧室。

Peter把自己床下的空间打扫干净，塞进去一个简易的猫砂盆。长长的床单下摆坠下来，完美挡住所有投向床底的视线。

咸淡适宜的小鱼干，松软的鱼松，还有些晒干的蔬菜干。

Aunt May在处理人类料理的手艺，毫不客气的说就是黑暗料理的最佳代言人。然而在料理猫粮的方面却登峰造极。

Peter拿出一些鱼松，装到他May新给买的小猫碗里，盖好盖子放在床头柜旁边的地板上。想了想把书包搭在碗上做了一层劣质的伪装。

收拾好行李，将经过了一天舟车劳顿的身体摔上了床，闻着从家里带来的被单上令人安心的熟悉味道，闭上了眼睛。

 

那是他第一次变成猫，他简直被眼前的场景吓坏了。

犹如被扔到巨人国里的小矮子，他惊恐的盯着他团成一堆的被子犹如一座小山，他从自己的睡衣领子里钻了出来，难以置信的盯着自己的双手——现在应该叫双爪了。浅棕色的肉垫周围长着白色的细毛。

他崩溃的用双爪然后捂住自己的小猫脸，随后感觉到脸颊上的异动——Oh Jesus！他居然还长了猫胡须！

“Peter，dear该起床吃早餐了。”May的声音。

——May！

他忍不住哭腔喊着婶婶，然而出口而出的却是——

“喵！”

…………

那年，Peter八岁。

PeterCat在他婶婶的怀抱中度过了自己猫生的第一天，May轻而易举的接受了Peter突然变成猫的现实。

别说是猫，就算变成了眯眯眼的耗子我也不会认错你的眼神的。婶婶酱婶的说道。

第二天Peter在被挤烂的猫纸箱中醒来，在婶婶遗憾的眼神里迅速的套上了自己的衬衣，May只得放弃手中精心挑选可爱的宠物用外套。

 

当PeterCat适应了猫的躯体，他开始偷偷背着May溜出家门。

他轻巧的爬上了树梢，好奇的接近树杈上的麻雀窝，结果被飞回来护崽的老麻雀啄了鼻子。

他在公园一排排的木桩栏杆上散步，对着脖子上拴着链子的牧羊犬嘚瑟的亮出他的爪子。

他路过流浪猫驻扎的小巷子，光亮柔顺的皮毛和可爱的小脸让周围的小母猫们眼睛一亮，争相叼着自己收藏的半个鱼干、已经开过袋的面包凑过来讨好PeterCat，而他嫌弃的挑起胡须，落荒而逃。

他蹲在甜品店的门口，被橱窗里造型可爱的蛋糕吸引了视线，打着卷儿的尾巴一摆一摆地扬起来，引得路过的女孩子们争相拍照，买了一堆小甜点堆在他的面前，开心的PeterCat吃的胡须上沾满了白色的奶油。

最后被一脸焦急的May拎着脖子带回了家里。

“你知不知道我很担心！我还以为你被抓流浪动物的网兜逮住了呢！”May坐在沙发上生气的说道。

PeterCat可怜兮兮的蹲在沙发前面双爪抱胸。

“……喵”

 

 

他睁开了双眼，短暂的休息并没有耽误多长时间，太阳还斜斜的挂在天边。

Peter拿出手机给Aunt May发了条信息报平安，然后出门准备跟Ned找个地方解决晚餐。

从公寓出来就能遥遥的看见学校图书馆，向东走五分钟就是地铁站，下一条街有超市，周边数家书店甜品店。

他们在出门的时候把500刀送到了门卫室并在租房合同上签了字，然而门口老大爷丝毫不把钱当钱，仿佛只是厕纸，直接扔到抽屉里面看都没多看一眼。

Peter手里拿着一式两份的合同，对着严禁宠物的一条看了又看，表情像是签署了根特条约一样严肃。旁边的Ned早笑的连眼睛都要看不见了。

Peter高兴的发现公寓对面的熟食店也出售额外加很多酸黄瓜的三明治，虽然味道比德尔玛先生家的差了一点，但也成功的让Peter忽略了公寓附加条件带来的不快。

然而第二天早上，这些令人不快的阴影就变成了现实。

Peter变成了PeterCat。

难道环境会影响猫化？还是水土不服？PeterCat盯着自己尾巴尖儿上的小卷毛很疑惑。

爪子从枕头下面划拉出手机，肉垫熟练的在屏幕上点来点去给Ned发了条信息表示自己会出门一整天在外面，让他不用操心。

打了个小小哈欠又钻回暖和的被窝里，PeterCat准备睡个甜甜的回笼觉。

 

啪嗒，格拉格拉格拉。

他的耳朵颤了一下。什么声音吵醒了他。

像是笔盖掉到地上的声音。

他睁开眼睛，看见一个灰色的积木块从门缝下面滚了进来，一直滑到Peter的床底下。

噢，Ned那三千八百零三块的死星。难道他出门上学都要带着这玩意吗！

随后他刚刚清醒过来的脑袋突然意识到了将要发生什么——

他的门把手被转动了！

Oh shit！他发誓他以后每天晚上睡觉前一定要锁门！

PeterCat从床上一跃而起，冲上小阳台，然而让视野一览无遗的落地窗并没有给他什么躲藏的空间。他不得已顺着阳台栏杆的缝隙钻进了固定在外墙的下水管道，最后听见了自己房门被打开的声音。

 

下水管里又黑又脏，拐弯的地方还布满了蜘蛛网。

下坠了一节后PeterCat赶紧从管道里窜了出来。抖了抖身上的浮尘，他忍不住打了两个小喷嚏，然后吐出粉嫩的猫舌头呸了两口。

他面前的落地窗反射着他小小的倒影，他透过自己的倒影被屋内的景象吓了一跳。他通过一张看起来能让三窝PeterCat在上面无限翻跟头的大床来判断这是卧室。落地窗是开着的，PeterCat就这样一步一停的走进了这间大的超乎想象的卧室。他走过柔软的长毛地毯，轻巧的围着天文望远镜绕了个圈。床头上方的装饰反射了一片星星点点的阳光洒在他的后背上，他甩了甩尾巴，尾巴尖儿上的小卷毛晃了两下，小心翼翼的从卧室的门缝伸出脑袋左右张望。他看见了整个一层被打通的空间，还有一截旋转向下的楼梯。这就解释了公寓外租层是16和13层的原因，因为中间的这两层被打通成一户。

家中似乎是没有人，他也不敢四处走动。惊喜在卧室的床头柜上发现了一盒吃了一半的甜甜圈，他咕咕叫着的肚子提醒他今天根本没有吃早餐。虽然他猫心深处对于别人吃剩的食物仍旧有些抗拒，但是他现在饿的好似甜甜圈香气已经飘进了他的鼻腔。

PeterCat不自觉的伸出小小的猫舌头舔了舔嘴唇，眼前仿佛闪过了甜甜圈出锅后撒上果酱的画面。

 

顺着床铺跳上了床头柜，他回头对着被单上踩出来的两个梅花灰爪印不好意思的吐吐舌头。

他享用了一个沾满糖霜的甜甜圈，猫胃就已经感觉饱了。他看了看灰突突的爪子，人类的天性终于让他忍住了舔爪子清洁的冲动。

不知道Ned需要多久才能找到他的死星零件。PeterCat在地毯的长毛绒里打着嗝儿想着。

午后的阳光，透过落地窗斜斜的倒满地毯，PeterCat在阳光里把自己蜷成一团，风透过缝隙吹过他的耳朵，他在睡梦中不自觉的抖了两下。

 

深夜，Tony.包下两层的大佬.Stark回到了家中。

正准备上床休息的他视线一顿，在被单上发现了两个爪印。

“Friday，今天家里是进来了什么奇怪的客人么？”Tony问道。

“Yes，sir . A cat .”房间里回响着AI的声音。

“亲爱的好姑娘，你居然把它放进来了？”

“因为它很可爱，sir .”

“……”

Tony打开Friday调出来的监控录像，他看见了一只打喷嚏的小猫，灵巧地蹦上了他的床，还偷吃了他的甜甜圈。

“好像确实很可爱。”最后Tony对着录像画面阳光里一小团打着猫呼噜的PeterCat自言自语的说着。

tb喵了个c.


End file.
